The odd crossover
by sevensymbols
Summary: This is not the crossover that we need or the one we deserve, it's the one I had to write. I will be hit with rocks for writing this. This is the result of reading a lot of Digimon fanfic online. I want to do more bizarre crossovers please rate and review.


**Author's note: I know that I am being a bit hypocritical by writing this piece but I can't help myself. The story is set in the second series of Digimon and includes all of the characters from the first and second series. This is set after Ken Joins the Digimon team. Even Gennai is in this story. **

_Awesome supernova portal opens up. A group of five humanoid strangers step out. They smile as they saw Ken join the team. _

Gennai turned his back and saw them. They were actually real. The group of 5 walked over to the digi-destined. " We have been waiting for you for so long."

Izzy and Cody's curiosity overtook everything, as they stepped closer and asked

" Excuse me, but who are you?"

" I can't believe it. They are real. All this time I thought that they were a myth. They are the legendary keeper's" Gennai came forth to shake one of the strangers' hands. " They keep track of all the history in the universe. All of it. They write biographies for every single living thing and they analyze people and events and write books about the psychology and philosophy behind the people. It is a real honor to meet you."

" Hell Yes! Oh my god, oh my god oh my god! I can't believe it we are here. This is my favourite story arc!" The keepers stripped off their robes. Gennai's face turned blue.

Oh the horror.

These weren't the smart, the intelligent, and the articulate keepers. No they were the weird and crazy ones. They didn't just read and analyze the story. No. They obsessed over it.

" Kids, I suggest you make your exit. These are the weird and crazy ones."

" What is wrong with them? They seem nice enough. They seem so happy to see us, we should welcome them properly." Matt said innocently.

" They don't analyze and read history, they obsess over it! They draw art based on people sometimes it becomes um… too elaborate, wild and really, really graphic. They put the people in bizarre relationships and write pieces of fiction about them. They do polls over who is better! Run for your life kids… Run!" Gennai got the hell out of there.

The digi-destined stood there confused. " So why are you here? " Izzy made the biggest mistake of his life.

The first keeper said, " We are here to give songs and drawings that we made of you! And we are here to make our OTP's come true!" The keepers swirled in circles and danced around.

" What is an OTP?" Izzy made the second worst mistake of his life.

" Oh, it's out one true pair. We are here to set some relationships straight!" The 3rd keeper looked at Tai with starry eyes and gave him a bunch of drawings.

" Wow, this is really sweet. I mean look at this one, there is fire coming out of my hands and the crest of courage is being made. And Augomon look at this one, we are head butting each other. Oh, um… What… um what is this? I don't have any sick packs… um I um… don't like where this is going…" Tai gasped and dropped the drawings. Amongst them was a painting of him and Sora…. completely naked. Tai could not un-see this. Even therapy couldn't erase the image out of his head.

" What is this!?" Tai slammed his fists furiously into the keeper. " Oh it's just a bit of Taiora. I personally think you should be with Sora. I don't like her being with Matt. I mean it was totally implied when you guys were fighting on the Internet." Tai's face turned blue and his eyes fell off. Matt was on fire… he held onto Sora's hand as her face turned red and then completely, pale.

" Lemon! Lemon! Lemon!" The fourth keeper screamed.

" This is personal! Who the hell do you think you are?" Matt was cut off by an argument.

" Tai is more courageous and awesome. He touched barbed wire for Sora, if that's not true love then I don't know what is!" The first keepers scored two points.

" Yah but Matt pulled her out of the dark pit, they really bonded. Tai is a jerk who does not take people's feelings into account, Matt is a sweet guy who does!" The second keeper scored two points.

" Yah but what about that Christmas special where Tai went all warm and fuzzy when he met Sora? And, and he said **LOVE **Sora in his email when he apologized for the fight!" the first keeper scored two points.

" Aha! But Matt saved her when all the rocks fell down. A crazy, boy obsessed and persistent chick like June gave up on Matt because the love between him and Sora was so strong!" KO. The second keeper won.

Matt, Tai, Sora, Biyomon, Augomon and Gabumon sidestepped out. Pretending that they were hallucinating.

" Um… I do not understand why you do this?" It was Izzy's turn. " I think Izzy should be with Mimi!" Izzy turned red. " That is ridiculous. I hold no such sentiments for Mimi!" Izzy stammered. " No, she likes Joe! It was implied once when Joe stuttered and said he found Mimi charming." The third keeper snapped at the fourth keeper. Joe passed out.

" Actually I like this guy called Bob." Mimi said.

Silence.

" Personally I think Izzy should be with Angewoman."

He could not take his eyes off when Angewoman and Lady-devimon were bitch slapping each other." Now it was Izzy's turn to pass out.

" What the hell is wrong with you? I'm human and she is a Digimon! We are not compatible!" Izzy yelled as his eyes exploded.

" I think Angewoman belongs with Angemon. They have the whole male female angel thing going on. " Gatomon sighed and Patomon flew away with queasiness.

" It was totally implied when V-mon digivolded into X-V-mon. " Davis scratched his head. " So V-mon does not digivolve into Ange-V-mon?" all the keepers shook their heads.

" I think TK is the better leader." The fifth keeper snapped her fingers and shook her head. " Juts because Davis and Tai have an awesome pair of goggles and have that, annoying voice doesn't mean they should be the leader. Who needs a loudmouth for a leader? TK is a calmer and much more sensible leader. He actually bothers to use his head." The fourth keeper looked, as she was about to cry. " How dare you! He has passion!" The fourth keeper burst into tears. " Too many feels, I tell ya. Too many feels…" The third keeper consoled the fourth.

" We should not argue over Sora anyways, Mimi is way hotter" All the male keepers clustered around. " Ya, she has like so many color and style changes. She has Patrick from SpongeBob square pants and a bunch of starmon stuck on as her hair. Yup she is the hot one…"

" Aah! Don't your dare mock my hair!" Mimi buried her face in her hair and ran away.

" Kari is the cute one. Honestly I don't think any of the males here are even in her league. Now, Henry Wong from the Tamers universe. He is a guy. He should be with her." The keeps turned around to take Kari to the alternate universe but the digi-destined were gone.

They had taken Gennai's advice.

" The digi-destined are lame. The Tamers are awesome. I mean the digi-destined just scream really loud and point their digivices at stuff, hoping for some sort of miracle. And that magic teardrop nonsense. I Mean don't they ever like make a legitimate plan? The tamers actually help their Digimon, they use strategy and they actually fight them in their mega level form. I mean Henry went all Tai chi as Megagargomon. " The second keeper said. Two of the keepers nodded. " Well, the Digimon frontier digi-destined are even better! I mean they really get their hands dirty. So which universe are we going to next?" the first keeper said as they all stepped into the vortex.

Epilogue

Unfortunately the sixth keeper did not get to go and he has a song for Gatomon.

_Gatomon! Na Na na, na na _

_She is the badass and wisecracking cat!_

_Yeah she is Gatomon!_

_She has grace and beauty and an awesome tail ring_

_Yeah she is Gatomon._

_She goes from a dog to a cat to an angel_

_Yeah that totally makes sense!_

_She is the Katniss Everdeen of the digital world! _

_Celestial Arrow like a Boss! Sister!_

_Yeah she is Gatomon_

_Heaven's charm and a really odd sense of style!_

_Yeah she is Gatomon._

_She was a slave and then she killed her master!_

_Yeas she's Gatomon_

_Do you think she's better as Nefertimon?_

_Nah… Angewoman For the Win! _

He is still crying. Too many feels….

**Author's note: I might write more of these kinds of stories with the keepers and the rest of the Digimon franchise but I don't know if I should. Please let me know. **


End file.
